Contactless electrical energy transmissions are known for the convenience by which they deliver power to a load. Generally, CEET systems transfer power via an air-gap inductive coupling without there being any direct electric connection between a primary side and a secondary side. As such, in some applications, CEET systems offer distinct advantages over energy transmission systems that use wires and connectors. For example, CEET systems are preferred in hazardous applications such as mining and underwater environments due to the elimination of the sparking and the risk of electrical shocks. Other exemplary applications that use CEET systems include charging devices that safely and reliably transfer power to consumer electronic devices and medical devices.
A typical CEET system consists of a transmitter in the primary side, a transformer, and a receiver in the secondary side. Such CEET system employs a primary inverter at the transmitter and a secondary rectifier at the receiver. The inverter and rectifier are coupled to each other via the primary and secondary windings of the transformer. Since the primary winding and the secondary winding are inductively coupled through the air-gap, electric power is transferred from the primary side to the secondary side as magnetic energy obviating the need for any physical electrical interconnections.
However, power transmission via the inductive coupling of the CEET transformer has certain drawbacks in terms of low efficiency and unregulated delivery of power to the load. This is because the leakage inductance of the CEET transformer with air-separated primary and secondary windings is much larger than the leakage inductance of a conventional transformer that uses well interleaved primary and secondary windings. The CEET primary and secondary windings can store high amounts of leakage inductance energy that can cause high parasitic ringing and losses. Moreover, in CEET systems, it is very difficult to regulate power transmission mainly because there is no physical connection between the primary side and the secondary side that would provide feedback information for regulating the power transmission.
FIG. 1 shows one CEET system that achieves high efficiency by recovering the energy stored in the leakage inductance of the transformer. This system, which is more fully described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,301,128 B1, issued to Delta Electronics, Inc., the assignee of the present invention, incorporates the leakage inductance of each one of the primary and secondary sides in its power stage. The primary side includes a variable-frequency resonant inverter and the secondary side includes a controlled rectifier. An input-voltage feed forward control block controls the output frequency of the variable-frequency resonant inverter in response to source voltage variations, while a pulse width modulated (PWM) output voltage feedback control block controls the controlled rectifier output in response to load variations. Under this arrangement, the PWM output voltage feedback control block and the input-voltage feed forward control block act as independent controls for regulating the output voltage without any feedback connection between the primary and secondary sides. FIG. 2 shows a more detailed schematic block diagram of the power stage and the controllers shown in FIG. 1.
In conventional CEET systems, lack of any feedback information from the secondary side to the primary side prevents adjusting energy transfer from the primary side in response to load variations that occur on the secondary side. Thus, the maximum transferable power through the inductive coupling of the primary and secondary sides can vary under a range of light-load to high-load conditions. Such variations can create extra circulating energy and conduction losses. Moreover, for pulse width modulated control of energy transfer on the secondary side, the ratio of the duty cycle variations can be very large at high-load and light-load conditions. As a result, guaranteeing reliable operation over the entire load range requires complex circuitry for implementing a suitable feedback control.
Finally, switch SS of the controlled rectifier in FIG. 2 turns on with hand switching, i.e., when the MOSFET switch turns on when the voltage across the switch is equal to the output voltage. The hard switching is not desirable, because it increases conductive noise and energy loss in the CEET system.
Therefore, there exists a need for a simple CEET solution that provides a highly regulated power transfer between the primary and secondary sides and avoids harmful hard switching conditions.